Exposed
by DragonKidDJ
Summary: Jake Long has been battling bullying ever since his permanent record revealed Rotwood's note's about Jakes secret. Everyone in Abraham Lincoln High School still thinks Jake is crazy. How much will Jake be able to handle? (This story is based off of the series and should not differ much from what the normal story line would.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All! This is my second story on here. I have hopes to make it longer than my first one. It really helps when you review the chapters so I can know what to improve on and even get some ideas for the future of this fic.**

**Just a background for this story:**

**Jake is 15 in this story, he is in high school, Rose has not moved back to New York City.**

**Any other things that I need to clarify will be added as needed! :)**

**Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

_**I do not own the characters that are used in this story, the characters and some scenes described are solely property of Disney.**_

* * *

_**-Chapter One: Bully-**_

"Roar, dragon boy!" Brad taunted Jake Long as he held his head over the toilet in the boy's bathroom at Abraham Lincoln High School in New York City. "Unless you want your face in the toilet, you will do what I say."

Jake, not wanting his 'pretty' face to become one with the plumbing, complied. "Rawr," Jake let out a barely audible, pathetic excuse for even a fake roar.

"The Bradster didn't hear you. _Louder!_" Brad continued to taunt Jake as he applied force to the back of Jake's head, forcing him closer to the water in the toilet. Brad's jock friends stood there egging him on.

Jake sighed and let out a louder, "Rawr." His face was red with embarrassment. If only Brad knew the kind of roar Jake was really capable of, he would've never forced him to do it because his ears would bleed.

Ever since Principal Rotwood had left the permanent records conveniently out in his office Jake's life at school has been a living nightmare. Brad and his jock friends saw the records and decided to go through them in front of a group of kids in the hallway. When Jake tried to stop them they looked for and found Jake's file and read Rotwood's personal notes about Jake out loud. Rotwood's note exposed Jake as having "a secret double-life as a magical fire-breathing dragon." However, everyone laughed and thought that Jake was delusional and began to pick on him, especially Brad and his jock friends.

Jake wanted to show Brad that he _really_ was a dragon; maybe Brad would be scared of him and leave him alone. The Dragon Council would never allow such a thing, "_it's far too dangerous for a human to know a dragon's true identity_," Councilor Kulde's voice echoed in his mind.

Jake snapped back to reality as Brad threw him against the wall. Jake grunted on impact and just looked up at Brad with a clearly angry expression on his face. His expression alone sent chills down Brad's spine and made him shudder.

Just when Jake thought things couldn't get any worse, Principal Rotwood barged into the bathroom. "What is all of this commotion that you hoodlums are causing in my fine school?" The question was forceful and sounded more like a statement due to Rotwood's thick German accent.

"Oh! Nothing, Principal Rotwood. Just teaching _dragon boy_ here a lesson." Brad said with a smirk spread across his face.

Rotwood looked down at Jake and grinned. He loved seeing the boy get tortured since he knew that Jake really was a dragon. He wanted Jake to slip and expose himself so that he could get credit for the discovery of magical creatures. "Very well then, carry on," he said as if he had seen nothing out of the usual.

It tormented Jake to know that he was a very powerful being and because it had to kept a secret he had to suffer at the hands of the school bully. "Brad, enough." Jake stated angrily as he stood up and looked right at Brad.

Brad laughed as he moved toward Jake with intent to push him back to the floor but he stopped as he realized that Jake showed no sign of fear anywhere on his body. However, Brad's self-confidence quickly got the best of him as he proceeded to move towards Jake but, when he tried to push Jake, he didn't move. Surprised, Brad tried to push Jake again and again, he failed. "C'mon dragon boy, why don't you just make it easy on yourself and take a beating," Brad taunted.

Just as Jake was about to make a move that he might have regretted the bell rang signaling that it was time to get to the next class. Jake and Brad were both headed to "Magical Mythology," a class which Principal Rotwood insisted on teaching himself no matter what school he was in charge of.

Brad cursed under his breath as he walked out of the bathroom leaving Jake there alone and scar-free. Since Brad was the star quarterback on the football team he couldn't afford to fail any classes, especially Principal Rotwood's since Brad was falling behind in that class.

Jake had figured that he should get to class too but, he wanted to leave some space between Brad and himself.

* * *

Jake made it to the Magical Mythology just as the bell rang. He found his usual seat right next to his best friends, Trixie Carter and Arthur "Spud" Spudinski.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Long," a heavily accented voice called from the front desk.

"Yo! Mr.… - I uh, mean Professor Rotwood." Jake realized his mistake, "at least I wasn't late!"

Rotwood paid no attention to Jake's comments as he began to speak to the class, "Today, I introduce your first paper in my class." His comment received unanimous disapproval amongst the class. "You will pick a single magical creature and research them and present your findings to the class." Rotwood then took a bucket out with each student's name in it. "When your name gets called you will be able to pick your magical creature."

Jake hated assignments in Rotwood's class because he knew that they were assigned with the intention to get information about the _real_ magical world out of Jake. Rotwood learned Jake's secret last year and since then he has been trying to expose Jake as a real fire-breathing dragon through any means possible. Jake was determined not to let that happen so he always faked every paper he wrote, which is actually a lot harder than it seems when you are an expert on and member of the magical world but, Rotwood couldn't tell if Jake was telling the truth or not so he always averaged a B.

"Jake Long!" Jake jumped as Rotwood called his name, "What do you choose?" Jake could feel his peers' eyes glued to him as they all were aware that he _thought_ he was a dragon. Rotwood offered a suggestion, "hm, _dragon_ perhaps?" The class chuckled; Jake was used to that by now.

"Sure," Jake replied with an apparent lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

After the class ended and school was let out Jake, Trixie and Spud went to hang out at Central Park.

"Yo guys, Rotwood is trippin'" Jake started the conversation.

"I know! Do you think he will ever give up?" Spud added

"Not a chance Spud" Jake spoke with disappointment, "ever since he found out my secret he has been doing everything in his power to prove that magical creatures exist!"

"It _is_ Rotwood we are talking about." Trixie contributed, "Do you think he will even be able to pull it off?"

"I don't know Trix but, we did underestimate him before and look what happened." Jake returned, "Rotwood is whack, I just wish there was a way to get him off of my back."

"Maybe there is…" Spud added and instantly got a curious look from both Trixie and Jake. "Here me out, so Rotwood is trying to expose magical creatures, right?"

"Duh!" Trixie blurted.

Spud continued to question, "So that _technically _makes him a threat to the magical world, correct?"

"Sure." Jake said smirking as he was starting to get the hint.

"Well Jake" Spud turned his attention to his dragon friend, "What exactly is a dragon's job?"

"To protect magical creatures!" Jake finally understood what Spud was talking about but, his excitement quickly turned to concern, "So are you suggesting that I, uh… _take care of_ Rotwood?"

"You think Jake should _kill _Rotwood?" Trixie rephrased Jake's question, the words feeling odd coming out of her mouth. She knew her friend was powerful but, she could not imagine him killing a human.

"No! Of course not!" Spud exclaimed and then turned his attention to Jake, "what I am saying is: maybe if you threaten Rotwood with your powers he might lay off you."

Jake understood and liked Spuds plan but, he thought that it might be too risky. Jake had experienced some of Rotwood's traps and he knew that Rotwood was determined. Jake would have to think about it, "I don't know Spud, we will have to think this out a little mor-"

Jake was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone; it was Lao Shi, Jake's grandfather…

"Yo G, What-"

"_Jake! Get to the shop right now! There is an emergency!" _Jake held the phone away from his ear and couldn't respond before Lao Shi hung up.

"Ok guys we gotta get to the shop, climb on my back." Jake said as a bluish flame circled around him, revealing his dragon form.

Trixie and Spud climbed on Jake's back and the three flew to the shop.

* * *

The trio arrived at the front door of the shop and Jake was the first to enter.

"Yo G! What is the… oh man" Jake's speech slowed as he looked around the shop. The entire place was ransacked, TVs and other electronics were scattered and broken on the floor, and the cash register was forced open. Jake walked to the back and noticed that the mess was much worse there. Potions were spilt on the floor, magical books and other priceless magical artifacts were either missing or broken.

"G, who did this?" Jake's tone was sad and fearful.

"You might be surprised young one"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you have any suggestions? Who do you think broke into the shop?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**_ Hey Everyone! I am sorry for not updating this is over a month! I have been keeping busy in the real world with work and housework and all that jazz and I barely have time to write or even think of ideas. I kind of spread this chapter over the last month so it might seem a little sloppy but, I read it over a couple times and it seems fine to me. This is about the average length you can expect my chapters to be._

_Enjoy Chapter Two! Please read and review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

_**-Chapter Two: Payback-**_

Jake could feel his blood beginning to boil as he watched the surveillance video of the robbery, his fists were clenched so tight that his arms were trembling and one would swear that smoke was literally coming out of his nose.

"Rotwood," he growled, a small burst of flames seeping from his mouth as he said the name.

The video showed Rotwood picking the lock to the shop and using some sort of electricity emitting device to stun and disable the alarm system. Once he was positive the alarm was inactive he began his rampage in the shop knocking over electronics and searching everywhere he could. After he destroyed the front of the shop he moved on to the back, the magical part, where he ripped apart the shelves taking papers and destroying bottles of potions.

"He clearly had no intentions of stealing mortal valuables." Lao Shi stated, "The cash register was untouched and the only things missing were pages out of a few books, potions and a few other magical artifacts."

"Kid, there is no telling what Rotwood could do with all of that!" Fu added.

"Jake, you must get everything that has been stolen back to the shop!" Lao Shi insisted.

"I'm on it G," Jake said shifting into his dragon form, "Rotwood doesn't know what he has gotten himself into, this time it's personal."

Jake lowered himself on all fours to allow Trixie and Spud to climb on his back before heading out the back door.

"Be careful young dragon," Gramps called after them, "use stealth!"

Jake nodded in agreement and then the trio took to the skies.

* * *

As they soared over New York City Jake, Trixie and Spud were talking about their invasion of Rotwood's home.

"Yo guys, I don't think this is going to be an easy task," Jake began.

"Me either, Rotwood is crazy!" Trixie added, "Who knows what kind of messed up thing-a-ma-bobbies he could have up in his crib!"

"Yeah, did you see that electric thing that he used to disarm the alarm in the shop?" Spud questioned.

"I know." Jake returned, "We need to figure out a safe way to scope out his crib and see if it's safe to even try and go in."

Trixie was starting to get nervous, "The last thing we need is for him to catch us breaking into his place and call the cops on our sorry-"

"To be honest Trix," Jake interrupted, "I could care less if I burnt his house to the ground as long as he doesn't record me doing it in the process."

"That's right!" Spud chirped, "He probably has the whole place rigged up with cameras and stuff, that's probably why Gramps told us to be stealthy."

Trixie gave Spud a look that clearly had _'duh'_ written all over it. Jake just sighed as they approached an ally near Rotwood's house.

"Yo guys, we're here." Jake landed and Spud and Trixie jumped off of his back as he reverted back to his human form. "We need some kind of plan."

The trio peeked around the corner so that they could get a glimpse of Rotwood's house. They noticed security cameras, at least three visible from their point of view.

"If only we had some kind of disguise to get into his house and turn off the security system from inside." Spud said.

"Hold up," Trixie had an idea. "Jakey, don't dragons have some kind of power to shape-shift into almost anything?"

"Well, yeah we can but, I haven't ever tried to do it without the help of one of Fu Dog's potions." Jake responded.

"There is a first time for everything," Trixie shot back.

"I guess," Jake was unsure of himself.

"It can't be that hard man" Spud added, trying to convince Jake to try, "How do you turn into a dragon?"

Jake had to think about Spud's question because he wasn't totally sure either. "I don't really know, I kind of just think about my dragon form and channel my energy and then I feel myself turn into a dragon." Jake was still thinking. "But, I am _supposed_ to be a dragon so that comes pretty naturally. Turning into someone else might be a little harder without the potion."

"Try."

Jake couldn't deny that his friends had a pretty good idea; Rotwood probably had no clue that dragons could shape-shift. "Ok but, who should I turn in to?"

"Brock," Spud stated.

"As in Sigmund Brock?" Jake wanted to double check, "The guy that Rotwood _HATES_?"

"Sure, Rotwood might hate him now but, they do share common interests and a desire to expose dragons." Spud returned, "Maybe you could convince him to trust you, I- I mean Brock."

"Maybe but, one more thing. How am I supposed to sound like Brock?" Jake asked a pretty legitimate question. "I mean my voice is higher than Brock's."

Trixie thought for a second before an idea popped into her head, "Try your best and just say you have a head cold or somthin'."

Jake was hesitant, transforming into something other than his dragon form was something that he had only been able to do with one of Fu Dog's potions. But, since it was really the only logical thing to do without getting exposed by Rotwood he would have to do it.

"Shh," Jake closed his eyes and began to focus, "Let me concentrate."

Trixie and Spud obeyed and just watched Jake with fascination clearly expressed on their faces.

Jake focused on what Sigmund Brock looked like the last time Jake had seen him. The more he concentrated, the more energy he could feel building up inside of him and soon a tingly sensation engulfed his entire body as he felt his body morph and become taller and a bit bulkier.

Trixie and Spud just looked at Jake with awe; the transformation was successful, Jake looked exactly like Sigmund Brock.

"How do you feel?" Spud asked.

"I don't feel very different at all, just a little bit taller." Jake replied.

"_A lot_ taller, Jakey." Trixie added.

Jake shot a look at her "Shut it Trix!" He then turned around, sighed, and began to walk towards Rotwood's house.

* * *

Jake nervously approached the door and casually knocked and waited for Rotwood to answer. After about 2 minutes had passed Jake decided to try the doorbell and immediately noticed the camera above the door focusing on his face.

The door opened and Rotwood appeared in front of Jake.

"What do_ you_ want?" Rotwood sounded annoyed and surprised to see Sigmund Brock standing at his door.

Jake cleared his throat before speaking, "Well, uh you see Prof- I mean Hans, last time we met we weren't exactly friends but, I wanted to see if you would be willing to work together to try and expose magical creatures once again… as a team."

"What is wrong with your voice?" Rotwood was a little suspicious.

"Never mind my voice!" Jake snapped, "I am asking you to be my partner!"

"Ok, ok. Jeeze sorry to upset you." Rotwood said in a regretful tone, "Why don't you come in?"

"Certainly," Jake said as he entered his home. The plan had worked and Rotwood was fooled. "So what kind of gear do you have lying around here?"

"Nothing you probably haven't seen before." Rotwood stated, "But, I do have this brand new security system that is state of the art. The magical world seems to know who I am now thanks to Mr. Jake Long, who happens to be a dragon himself, and I am hoping that if any creatures try to find me that I might catch them on camera!"

"Interesting, how does it work?" Jake questioned still generating his plan on the fly.

Rotwood turned around and started to explain the security system and as soon as Rotwood had his back to Jake he morphed into his dragon form and swiped the control panel with his claws and the monitors went blank.

Rotwood jumped in surprised and instantly was knocked to his knees by Jake's tail. "Listen here Rotwood!" Jake was obviously angry. "You broke into my grandfather's shop and destroyed it and more importantly stole magical artifacts and potions. You can tell me where they are now and I will leave or we can do this the hard way."

Trixie and Spud made their way into the room to find Jake pinning Rotwood to the ground.

"Oh, please don't hurt me! I will tell you where they are!" Rotwood pleaded.

"Well." Jake said irritated.

"They are- in the closet- in my- office- upstairs." Rotwood spoke while struggling to breath. "Please- I can't breathe."

Jake took his claws and body off of Rotwood and picked him up and sat him in a chair. "Trix, Spud, tie him down and make sure he can't move. I have to take care of some business."

Jake went upstairs while Trixie and Spud tied up and stayed with Rotwood. Upstairs they could here banging and a lot of aggressive movement.

When Jake returned he looked at Rotwood with red, fiery eyes and simply smiled before cutting him free with his claws. "This isn't over yet Rotwood."

* * *

_**A/N: **How did you like it? Was it too dark? I am hoping to get Brad into the next chapter. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas that I could incorporate into the story! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey All! Long time, no write. I know. I have been extremely busy with work and life and such and just finished moving into college so now I will have a little bit more free time to write and continue this story!

This chapter is a little short but, I wanted to send something your way so that you know that I haven't forgotten about the story. enjoy!

* * *

**American Dragon: Jake Long is sole property of Disney. I own nothing in this story except for the plot.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3**_**: Mercy & Fear**_**-**

Rotwood felt a frenzy of emotions as he struggled to get up. He was scared, angry, confused, and even enthused furthermore he was hurt, after all he has just been attacked by a dragon! The dragon was extremely heavy and his claws were razor sharp and they were pressed into his shoulder blades leaving several painful scratches.

He fumbled through his belongings in search of a notebook so that he could write down what had just happened while it was still on his mind but as he was looking he came across the control panel for his state-of-the-art security system; it was completely obliterated. Rotwood became enraged but, he remembered that the camera's recorded to two hard drives. One in the control room and one on his personal computer in his office; completely forgetting about the notebook he dashed to his office only to learn that all the noise that Jake was causing up in the office was him destroying nearly everything Rotwood owned. He went over to his computer only to find that it was burnt to a crisp as well as all of his notebooks except for one empty one. Rotwood was devastated; he picked up the notebook and began to recount his attack.

"

_August 31__st__, 2008_

_It was awful, he came in disguised as an old colleague/new enemy and instantly had me fooled._ (Note: Can dragons also assume the form of any other creature the desire?)_ He asked how my security system worked and as soon as he found out he shape-shifted into a dragon, destroyed the control panel and pinned me down leaving me begging for mercy and questioning my choice of a career. I never thought that my research could leave me wondering if I would live to see another day._

_His friends came in to assist him and they tied me up as he went upstairs to retrieve what was rightfully his but destroyed my office in the process. He torched my computer and destroyed everything in my closet where I was keeping the magical artifacts that I had acquired._

_I will be sure to keep an eye on Mr. Jacob Long and will attempt to confront him in a peaceful manner regarding this incident."_

He put away his notebook and prepared himself for bed; whether he would actually sleep that night was debatable. He could only hope that he could get some sleep before he confronted Mr. Long the next morning before class.

* * *

On the flight back to the shop Jake was completely silent, when they arrived at the shop the trio noticed that Lao Shi and Fu Dog had gone to bed so they left the items on the desk in the back room and ventured over to the couch.

"Yo Jakey, you ok?" Trixie was concerned.

"I'm fine I guess," Jake replied "just a little shaken up."

"I understand bud-" Spud stated but was cut off by Jake.

"No you don't Spud!" tension was clear in Jake's voice, "I could've killed Rotwood, he was at my mercy… _MY _mercy and to be honest, it felt _really_ good." A slight smile appeared on Jake's face sending a chill down both Trixie and Spud's spines.

"What do you mean?" Trixie questioned.

"Yo, I scared Rotwood;" Jake responded "He is afraid of me!"

"Maybe, but do you think that will really stop him from trying to expose you?"

"Maybe, maybe not but, at least maybe he will get off my back for a little while."

Spud and Trixie got up and motioned that they should probably leave. "We can only hope so," Spud stated "but, yo, don't let this whole power thing get to your head. We know what you are capable of. Catch you tomorrow, aight?"

"Alright guys don't worry about me." Jake responded "Peace."

* * *

That night Jake struggled to sleep; the visual of him pinning down Rotwood kept him awake. He wasn't sure if he felt accomplishment or regret for his actions but, to hear the man who has been tormenting him and making his life at school a living nightmare beg for his mercy made him feel good. On the other hand he had no intentions to actually spill Rotwood's blood, granted it was not much. Despite the fact that Rotwood was his biggest enemy Jake still felt guilty.

As he lied in bed he began to think about the events of the next day at school. He would have to see Rotwood at some point and would have to communicate with the man. He had no intentions of apologizing to Rotwood. There was no doubt in his mind that the confrontation with Rotwood would be awkward to say the least.

The thinking had tired him out even more and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Short, I know. Like I said before I just wanted to put a bit of an update. Keep an eye out for more! Your reviews are much appreciated and very helpful :)


End file.
